In exercisers of the bicycle type known heretofore, in which a tension wheel has been used as the means for selectively braking the exerciser wheel, the tension wheel has been mounted on a bracket that has been pivotally mounted between the legs of the exerciser fork by means of an axle pin extending through holes in the legs of the fork and holes in legs of the bracket. This required, among other things, forming holes in the tubular legs of the fork and ensuring their alignment, and a number of parts for assembly.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a simplified tension device assembly that not only requires fewer parts and is more easily manufactured and assembled than tension assemblies known heretofore, but eliminates the necessity for forming holes in the tubular legs of the frame.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.